mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Ordinary Routine
Ordinary Routine is the 4th mission in Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven. Background The mission begins with you driving Paulie and Sam to pick up protection money for the Don. After a while you have to save Sam and recollect the money which was stolen. Walkthrough When you start the mission, remember what you do here, because you'll be going through this a lot of times. So, you'll start in the office. Get out through the door, and follow Paulie and Sam through the back door to the backyard. Here's where you can store your vehicles, stolen ones. Both of your friends will be relaxing at the sides while you get your job done. First, turn to the right, and you should see a wide open gate. Go through it. There's a stairway on the left side. Climb it and open the door. When you reach the inside, open another door on the left. When you enter, you will see Vincenzo. He will always be here during missions, so remember this place. Go straight to his table to talk to him. He will give you a gun, so keep it, but don't equip it yet. Now, get back down to the yard, and you'll have to talk to Ralph. He is the one on the opposite side where Paulie and Sam are standing, and he's fixing a car. Get right up to him, and talk to him. He will show you how to steal a Bolt Model B. You also have the option to take the Bolt Ace used in Molotov Party or (permitting you took it from the shed in the same mission) the blue Falconer. So now, just enter the car with Paulie and Sam. Get out via the red door near Vincenzo's place. Before you begin the collecting, be sure to drive safely. Try to avoid crashing, because you don't want Paulie and Sam to be hurt. 1st Location: Central Island When you start the mission, check your map. The first location is in Central Island. So from here, turn right and drive down the road. Right when the road ends, make a right turn. Follow this road; it leads you to the Central Island Tunnel. Once you get through the tunnel, drive forward and look for the third junction to the right. The road is after a traffic light stop. When you're driving along this road, you will spot a green arrow pointing to a building on the left side. So, turn left at the next junction you see. Stop your vehicle at the opposite side, and Paulie will get out and enter the building. Wait for a while, and Paulie will return. Wait for him to get in, and head for the second location. 2nd Location: Pompeii Bar, Hoboken This location is a bit far. From this road, turn left at the junction at the front here. Make another left when the road ends, and follow this road, and eventually you'll reach the Giuliano Bridge. When you reach the end of the bridge, just follow this road straight ahead. Go past the bank on the right, and turn to the left. After that, turn right at the first intersection here. Now, turn right at the third junction, and turn left at the next road. Now just follow this road and you'll see the bar at the left side. Stop the car at the opposite side, and let Paulie out. Wait for Paulie to get the money, and when he's out, let him in. Drive to the final location. 3rd Location: Clark's Motel This is a location outside of the city. From here, you should see a junction to the left in front. Turn into that road, and turn left again when the road ends. Follow this road turning to the left, and keep on driving straight. When this road finally ends, turn right. All you have to do now is drive straight ahead for a while, and then a cutscene will start to play. Save Sam Right when the scene ends, the objective is to save Sam. Ignore the front door because it's locked. Nearly everything here is locked, so you'll have to figure a way to get inside. When you start, get to the back by the left side of the place where Sam is held captive. You will see a wooden table and a few boxes. Start climbing the boxes. Get to the top, and open the door in front. When you're inside, turn to the right. Be sure to equip your gun. Slowly open the door and quickly get back and fire. Now, quickly enter the toilet and get the enemy's gun. Close the door and wait for a while if a few guys appear up here. If they are in front, open the door and fire at them quickly. There are three of them here, so watch out. Now, open the door opposite the door you came from. Get the machine gun on the bed, and you can get some health from the first-aid kit on the wall. So get out, get in front, ignoring other doors (they are all locked) and get down the stairway. If the enemies are there, line up your crosshair carefully, and strafe to the right and fire one by one. Be warned that sometimes the enemy will run and shoot straight at you. Kill those people, and when they're all dead, get their guns if you want and take cover behind the walls. There are three more enemies inside. Now, quickly get to the second opening at the right side. Take cover for a while. Equip your machine gun, line up the crosshair correctly, and strafe to the right. Fire your gun bullet by bullet, keeping a good accuracy when firing. Now, another guy is at the left. Kill him, and another one is hiding behind the counter. You can also crouch to be more accurate. It works when an enemy runs up and shoots at you fast, because you can quickly fire without aiming. When all of them are dead, get to the enemy at the counter. Before getting his gun, aim at the door opposite of you. Now strafe to the gun's direction. A man will suddenly appear out from that room, so quickly aim and fire at him. He's not armed, but he will try to punch you. When he's down, get inside the room. Reload your machine gun and enter the room. Sam is inside, and a cutscene will play. Now, get cover behind the table and crouch down. Shoot him repeatedly until he's dead, then go and see Sam and another cutscene will play. Kill the Thief After the cutscene, quickly run for your vehicle. Drive straight and follow the Thief. The game will now auto-save. You can fire your weapon from your car, but instead of shooting and chasing the enemy, it's better to kill the enemy outside of the vehicle. Once the chasing mission starts, speed up and don't use the speed limiter in this situation. Keep driving fast, don't crash into cars, and overtake him. Don't go to the front of him, just a bit to the side of his car. Moving to the right or left, depending on the condition of the chase. Either way, block his way and once his car won't budge, get out. Get your machine gun ready, and he will get out too. Fire him when he is closing his car's door. He will die very easily. Once he's dead, the mission is complete. Result After he is dead, the mission will be over, and you will be played Intermezzo One, back in the diner with Detective Norman. Tommy gains respect, and the year 1930 comes to a close. Trivia *The mission's name refers to the daily collection of protection money from Salieri's assets. *This is the last mission to be set in 1930. *Right after you enter the building from the backyard, there is a toilet on the main floor of the building near the stairs. Tommy can use the flooded toilet in the men's restroom. It's more humorous if he holds a gun like the Magnum. *The Lassiter that the Thief has can have its tires shot out when the Motel segment begins. If that happens, the thief doesn't attempt to drive away; there's simply a shootout right by the now-disabled car. *On the Xbox and PS2 versions of the game, if you choose the Bolt Model B as your car, the cutscene when arriving at Clark's Motel will depict you driving the Falconer. Gallery Ordinary Routine 01.jpg Ordinary Routine 02.jpg Ordinary Routine 03.jpg Ordinary Routine 04.jpg Ordinary Routine 05.jpg Ordinary Routine 06.jpg Ordinary Routine 07.jpg Ordinary Routine 08.jpg Category:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Category:Missions in Mafia Category:Gameplay